bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Surgical Suite
The Surgical Suite, also known as the Handyman Operating Suite, was part of the Fink MFG Research Laboratories, located inside the Factory of Finkton. Elizabeth can visit the area while looking for the hair sample requested by Dr. Yi Suchong. History The Surgical Suite was the operating facility of Fink Manufacturing, where more-or-less physically suffering men were turned into Handymen. Like the rest of the research laboratories, the place was overrun by the Vox Populi during the Finkton insurrection. Scientists and guards occupying the suite were killed during the assault. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth can enter the Surgical Suite while looking for the hair sample, demanded by Dr. Suchong in exchange for her return to Rapture. Its entrance is on the second floor of the research laboratories' hub. Several Vox fighters are already scrounging around before her arrival. There are crawl passages under the floor and above in the ceiling connected to all three areas of the suite. Operating Theater The central room of the Surgical Suite, the Operating Theater was where patients were operated upon, removing most their limbs, and fitted inside Autobodies. An incomplete Handyman is restrained on the operating table, his enhanced heart mounted on another machine. A few offices can be found upstairs, and a locked security booth next to the entrance of the suite, where a scientist took refuge. Parts Inventory On the right and behind the Operating Theater is the Parts Inventory, where body parts of Handyman, such as mechanical limbs, were stored. There is a locker room for scientists in the back. The parts were shipped into the Surgical Suite by crates found on the balcony to the right, with a Boy of Silence helmet lying among them, testimony of yet another surgical horror produced by Fink Manufacturing. Heart Inventory The Heart Inventory is a small storage area for the Handymen's artificial hearts. Any adjustments needed to the organs were done here. The Inventory holds several refrigerators for the hearts and a workbench. All three entrances were secured via bulkhead doors, to prevent any unauthorized tempering with the valued viscus. When Elizabeth arrives, two of the doors are open, while the third is missing. Opening one of the refrigerators reveals the corpse of a scientist, murdered and placed there by a Vox member. Patient Ward The Patient Ward resembles a small hospital, with several beds and boards indicating the patients' status. Most of them were not nearly ill enough to be transformed into Handyman, others were just left to die for scientific observations. A vent in the back room leads down to the access corridor of the Imprinting Studies, where the hair sample is located. New Discoveries Vigor Upgrade *Ironsides Health Mod - In the locked guardroom. Coded Lock *The Guardroom - 2847 Voxophone #Edmund Munford - Childish Fears - On as desk in the Parts Inventory. Gallery BioShockInfinite 2014-03-28 12-34-18-526.png|''The Boy of Silence helmet found among the parts inventory.'' BaSE2 Factory Surgical Suite Parts Inventory Hanging Handyman Body Parts.jpg|''Handyman parts hanging in the inventory.'' BaSE2 Factory Surgical Suite Heart Inventory Fridge Scientist.jpg|''Cold storage.'' Behind the Scenes *In the Patient Ward, there is a small glass and medical tonic on a side table next to patient #1213's bed. If one would look beneath the table, you will see that the small glass continues, reviling the stem and foot of a Rapture cocktail glass. Category:Factory Category:Finkton